Finding Liz's father
by Melanie91
Summary: Liz has been looking for her father for 15 years. No one in her life even speaks of her father. Then Liz sees something that lifts a weight of her shoulders!
1. Chapter 1

Since Liz learned how to talk, she'd asked about her father. Each time her mother had said that he wasn't around. Liz asked about him often. After a while she had been told that her father had left suddenly and that they didn't have any pictures of him. At the age of 8 Liz knew however, that there were drawers that were locked. So when she learned how to lie and unlock her mothers' drawers, she knew what she'd find. The first drawer she opened contained lingerie and very revealing clothes, which Liz had never seen. Then the next drawer contained pictures, after pictures which had one thing in common! They all had a guy who Liz could only assume was her father. She could see pictures where her mom was very close to him and some where she was kissing the guy. She looked through all the pictures and took her favorite one. It had Serena, Nate, her mom and assumingly her dad. It was taken in front of a place called Victrola and her parents had matching outfits: red. Her dad looked handsome and in love. Liz looked at the picture sometimes on her own.

After finding little evidence of her father, she assumed her mom had thrown most of the evidence away. Knowing that her mom would panic if she told her about the photos, she kept it to herself. She was sure her mom never looked at those pictures, but her mother probably had one picture of dad somewhere.

Next time she bumped into more details of her dad was, when she was 15. She was making out with her boyfriend Matt, when suddenly he dropped the days New York Times. They both startled and Liz picked up the paper. That was when everything changed. She looked at the back side of the paper. She stared at the picture which was of her father, and the text underneath: "Chuck Bass has been creating his own Emporium in L.A very quietly." Matt asked her what the problem was. She asked him if he'd seen or heard about this Chuck Bass. Matt said that he'd read something about him before and he recalled that Chuck had went to St. Jude's School for Boys. Liz said that she had to go. She went straight to Mrs. M's (alias headmistress) office. She was there for the satisfaction of Liz. Mrs. M asked how she could assist Liz. Liz said that she needed some information. Mrs. M of course asked regarding what. Liz said that St. Jude's used to have a student called Chuck Bass, right. Mrs. M said that she had no authority to release that information. Liz said that she is doing a page for the school paper. Mrs. M said that in that case he did go to this school. Liz felt like a weight of 15 years of looking for her dad, had suddenly lifted.

Then she asked if Mrs. M remember anything else. Mrs. M said that Mr. Bass was definitely a man nobody forgot. Mrs. M continued, he didn't attend very many classes, but graduated because of his father Bart Bass, and his power in the Upper East Side; most people called him a brat, but his friends accepted him for who he was. Liz asked if Mrs. M remember who he hung out with. Mrs. M said that mostly he looked out for himself, but he used to hang out with Nathaniel Archibald. Liz asked if there was still something else. Mrs. M said that she knows that Bart Bass married Lily Humphrey and left her Bass Industries. Liz thanked the headmistress and then prepared to leave. Mrs. M asked Liz if she was familiar with Gossip Girl. Of course Liz was, after all she constantly read posts about her, just because she was a Waldorf. Mrs. M said that she remembers that Chuck Bass was often in it. Liz knew where she'd go read Gossip Girl once she got out of school.

Once she got home she shouted to Dorota. Dorota asked what the rush was. Liz said that she had a research project. Like all the other Dorota had never spoken of her father. But unlike everyone else Dorota had a hard time, and mite have told Liz a few things. Also Liz and Dorota had an agreement that if they didn't speak of Liz's father then Dorota would always share everything that she knew, was happening around the house. So when Liz got home, she decided not to share her knowledge. Dorota asked, if Liz wanted something to eat. Liz said that she wasn't hungry right now. Dorota asked if things were going good with Mr. Matt. Liz said that they were going pretty good. Only Dorota of course knew of Matt. Liz went straight upstairs. She wanted to be in peace and search Gossip Girl for Chuck Bass alias her father.

After searching Gossip Girl for about two hours, she found out that her father had been a womanizing alcoholic who smoked pot. Then she got info on her mother! He'd had an affair while her mother had still been together with (surprisingly) Uncle Nate. Then her father had fallen in love with her mom and well that was all Gossip Girl shared. There was no mention of her and what became of her father after falling in love with her mom and breaking her heart a couple of times.

Liz went down the stairs for dinner. Her mother didn't join her like usually so she asked Dorota to join her. Dorota asked if she'd be seeing Mr. Matt. Liz smiled and said that Matt was great fun, but she wasn't sure if it was something permanent. Dorota asked why. Liz said that she liked Matt, but she couldn't see herself spending the rest of her life with him. Dorota said that Ms Liz had time. Liz said that she didn't want to start anything thinking that it wouldn't last. Dorota asked what Ms Liz was doing then. Liz said that having fun is aloud, just as long as she hasn't introduced him to her friends. Dorota asked why that is important. Liz said that it just is. Dorota said that she shouldn't be talking but there's a new man in Ms. Blair's life. Liz said that Dorota has to remember their agreement. Dorota said that it's why she told Ms Liz. Liz said that her mom has so many new men. Dorota said that this is definitely different, this was already the fifth date. Liz looked stund. Then Liz asked if Dorota though that this guy had a chance to come as close as her father. Dorota said that she doesn't know that, but Ms Blair is going to invite him to dinner on Saturday. Liz suddenly realized she had raised her voice, when she said that it wouldn't happen if she had anything to do with it. Dorota asked why Ms Liz was so angry. Liz said that she didn't need a replacement father, she wanted her biological father. Dorota said that Ms Liz has never had a father. Liz said that she knows this guy isn't her real father, and that's enough, plus she's going to be gone this weekend. Dorota asked if it had anything to do with Mr. Matt. Liz said that she is going to do a piece for the school paper on a former student. Dorota asked who. Liz said that Dorota wouldn't know him. Dorota said that she knows all of Ms. Blair's school friends. Liz said that it was no one from her year, but she actually wanted to ask who her mother hung out with at school. Dorota said that Ms Blair hung out with Ms Serena mostly. Liz said that no one else. Dorota said that she knows where Ms Liz is going, but as their agreement states Ms Liz shouldn't be asking. Liz said that she just wants to know her father if there was something wrong with that, then Dorota would have to explain. Dorota said that it was Ms Blair's order, not her personal decision. Liz smiled and said that she isn't going to meet any new men in her mother's life, before she knows exactly who her father is.


	2. Chapter 2: Trip

Blair came home and found a pale Dorota at the table. Blair asked what the matter was. Dorota said that Ms Blair can't wait forever to talk to Ms Liz about Mr. Bass. Blair said that does she have to remind Dorota not to use that name. Dorota said that Ms Liz hasn't given up and she won't. Blair said that Dorota has to just say that she doesn't remember. Dorota said that Ms Liz has asked questions that are exactly the right ones. Blair asked what those where. Dorota said that she apparently knows that Mr. Bass and Ms Blair went to the same school. Blair said that she can't believe that someone would have told her. Dorota said that she seemed more eager than for a long time, like she had the upper hand. Blair said that maybe seeing Kevin this weekend might make those talks disappear. Dorota looked awkward. Blair asked what the problem was. Dorota said that Ms Liz said that she's going somewhere to do an interview for the weekend. Blair said that she hasn't given permission for that. Dorota said that these days Ms Liz doesn't really listen to Ms Blair. Blair said that she doesn't understand what Dorota means. Dorota said that Ms Liz spends all night out and leaves town to see her friend in Brooklyn. Blair asked if it was a man. Dorota said that it was not, that it was an old acquaintance called Jessica. Blair asked if Dorota thinks she's lying. Dorota said that honestly she's very open with her. Blair said that she needs to have a serious talk with Liz. Dorota said that she's 15 years old, and that it's too late. Blair asked what Dorota meant. Dorota said that she remembers what Ms Blair did especially at age 16. Blair thought about that night with Chuck. Dorota could see that she was drifting into memory lane. Even Liz saw it looking throw the staircase. She'd done it always and it had driven her mother nuts. But sometimes her mother was so lost in thought that she wouldn't see her. Liz knew now that her mother still thought about her father. Liz also thought about how awful it would be to meet this "new" dad. It made her feel sick to her stomach. Unlike so many people Liz wasn't going to get accustomed to some new father, when she hadn't even learned everything about the old one.

After a long silence Liz went to her room to reserve a ticket to L.A. She knows that her mother wouldn't let her go, but she also knew that her mother wasn't the type to check if she'd stay home. She knew that her mother had nothing on her to keep her in the house. Of course mom would be upset and "Kev" would comfort her and take her to the bedroom… Yet she didn't want to imagine what her mother did with Kev. Her priority was finding the father she was sure wouldn't be hard to find, when she reacted L.A.

Soon after, Liz heard her mother at the door. Liz let her come in as usual. Blair smiled and said that she has a surprise. Liz asked if she'd like it. Blair said that she's sure of it. Liz knew she wasn't going to be happy. Blair said that there's going to be a third person joining dinner on Saturday. Liz said that it wasn't unusual since Dorota usually ate with them. Blair said that Dorota wasn't going to join them. Liz said that was Aunt Serena joining them. Blair said that it's a man called Kevin who is very special for her. Liz said that unfortunately she can't make it, because she has an important interview on Saturday. Blair asked if it could wait. Liz looked at her mother, and thought how she had the nerve. Liz said that her mother didn't really have dinner with her even on Saturday she would be on the phone, so she can't lecture her about waiting, since this is one of the few times when she's not joining her mother for dinner. Blair said that it would be important for her. Liz said that her mother has missed some things that have been important for her, and now she's just supposed to pretend that she doesn't have a life on Saturday. Blair said that this once. Liz said that it doesn't free her from all the Saturdays that she's promised for her mother. Blair said that come on. Liz said that she needs to think about it…. No. Blair asked why. Liz said that she didn't get any info about this Kevin and she has no desire to meet him. Blair asked if that was the only reason. Liz said that definitely not, but they both know what she wants to know, and what her mother won't tell her for anything. Blair smirked and left Liz's room. Liz knew that the conversation had ending, since her mother wouldn't tell her about her father. She'd used that to her advantaged for so long. Dorota came in and asked if Liz could stay. Liz said that her mother's low to try to bribe her with Dorota. Dorota said that she knows how much finding her father means to Liz, but couldn't she lay it to rest. Liz looked at Dorota, and asked her if she would. Dorota looked at Liz. Liz asked that if Vanya wasn't around and her child would be asked about him, would she tell her. Dorota left the room. Liz knew that she hit a soft spot, but she was tired of pretending that she didn't want a father around. She was so used to her mother, not paying much attention on her, so she wanted to know if her dad was the same, or would he spend actual quality time with her. Maybe it would change things that she would be there, ready to forgive him for anything he'd done.

So when the big day arrived that she was leaving, she called Matt. Matt asked if Liz would be gone long. Liz said that she'd just stay at Jessica's place for a couple of days. Matt said that he'd miss her. Liz had heard so many guys say that to her, but they never meant it. But since she wasn't going out with Matt, she didn't mind. Then she called the driver to pick up her things. Liz went to get a coat from her mother's room. As she walked across the room she felt her heel hit something hollow, since she'd never been in her mother's room with heels. Liz lowered herself and knocked on the floor. She heard the hollowness so she decided to try and open it. After looking for an object to use to open the floor panel, she started opening it. Liz realized that it had recently been opened. Inside there was a box filled with letters. The first one was sent two days before her 15th birthday. Liz also noticed that all the letters were written with the same handwriting and they were all addressed to HER. She knew that they had the answers she had been looking for. When she finally left the room Dorota was downstairs. Liz said that there isn't anything Dorota can do to stop her. Dorota smiled and said that she wished that Ms Blair would have been a better mother then Ms Eleanor. Liz said that she's only going to Jessica's place and doing an interview. Dorota said that she felt she needed to say that. Then Liz was out, and her adventure was only beginning. When she sat on the plane, she thought about how well everything had happened, since Jessica hadn't minded her lying to her mother and Dorota. Liz didn't want to lie to Dorota, but she knew that if Dorota knew the truth she wouldn't be okay with it. Then a boy sat next to Liz.


	3. Chapter 3: the boy and the dad

The boy said that he was sorry that he came with such a rush, but he nearly missed the plane. Liz said that it was fine. She looked at this boy. He wore black, and he had some tattoos. The boy then introduced himself as Justin. Liz said that she was Liz well Elizabeth. Justin said that it must be some family name. Liz said that she didn't know. Justin laughed. Then he asked if Liz was on a business or pleasure journey to L.A. Liz said that it was actually both. Justin said that then L.A is the place. Liz asked politely what Justin's intentions where in L.A. Justin said that his friends live there. Liz said that it was pleasure then. Justin said that actually he was also going to do some business with some record companies. Liz said that it sounds fascinating. Justin said that he'd let her listen, but then she might steal the tune. Liz said that it sounds smart. Justin took his IPOD out and started to focus on his music. Liz did the same, but her focus was on the letters. She started with the first one sent on her first birthday.

Dear El,

This is my first of many letters to you. I know you can't read, but I hope you know that I love you and that you'll read this later. Perhaps Dorota will read this to you if your mother can't. I did leave, about a month ago, but not because I didn't love you, or your mother. Your mother got pregnant with you and she got scared since she wasn't sure if I'd be there for her and you. Then she told me that she didn't want an unsure relationship hanging over you. So we decided to break up. Or your mother decided. I lived at the Empire hotel that I own in New York. I remember the day you were born. I was totally amazed by how beautiful and small you were. I just wanted to look after you and hold you forever. But your mother did want that. She refused to let me see you, so I left. By the way, I hope you liked your necklace. It belonged to my mother before, she passed away. I hope to hear from you when you become older!

From Love: Your father Chuck Bass.

After reading the letter she remembered all those presents that mom said came from some distant relative. Just to make sure, she looked at the necklace she wore. It had an E for Elizabeth. Then she remembered how Justin had asked her if it was a family name. Maybe her grandmother's name was Elizabeth. She was surprised that her mother had agreed to that name. But as she recalls her mother had always called her either Liz or El. More often she called her Liz. Her friends called her El, just because they didn't want to call her by the same name as everyone else. Then she started to read the next letter that was dated around Christmas. Again there had been a gift with the letter. Liz read all, the letter except the very last one that was dated last month. She had just had her 15th birthday. Then she opened it. This time the letter was pretty brief.

Dear El,

I know you must be mad at me, and by now you have understood what happened. I know I can't protect you from the world from here, but I want to. I bet you've all grown up and I bet you look so incredible beautiful. I hope that guys aren't giving you a hard time. I know that right now you must be pretty mad at me, but when you want to find me, come to the Bel hotel in L.A. I'll be waiting for you there. And I'll love you for always.

Sincerely your father,

Chuck Bass

P.S. I hope you wear red. I remember it suited your mother perfectly.

At this point Liz was crying. She knew by what Gossip Girl had said that her father was not the one to say pretty things, and treat women like they're human beings. Justin turned to Liz and asked her what the matter was. Liz smiled and dried her tears. Then she said that she was just reading a letter her father sent her. Justin said that it must have been really good. Liz said that it was the best. Justin said that he doesn't have experience with good fathers. Liz asked why not. Justin said that his father left about two years ago. Liz said that she was sorry, but she kind of understood. Justin asked how that was. Liz said that for 15 years she thought her father had abandon her, or she was lead to believe so, but apparently her mother had thrown her father out. Justin said that it sounds funny. Liz said that it was true, and that her father actually wanted to see her. Justin said that it sounds amazing, but how did Liz find out about this. Liz said that she searched for 15 years for her dad, and then she found a picture and then a name. Justin said that is it possible that Liz is going over to meet him. Liz said that he knows nothing. Justin said that it sounds like a great reunion. Liz smiled and said that she doesn't know if she can tell him immediately. Justin said that if Liz didn't have anything to do, then he'd be at the Hunk bar on 45 Street with his friends. Liz said that it sounded great. Justin said that he should warn Liz that he has a twin brother. Liz laughed and said that she'd find him, but she was curious how they got in. Justin said that they have a couple of fake Id's and a friend working at the bar. Liz said that she needs to say his name at the door then. Justin said that Liz apparently knows the drill. Liz laughed and listened to the pilot telling them that they had landed in L.A.

After a short goodbye Liz was off in a cab. She asked the cab driver if he knew where a Chuck Bass worked. The cab driver said that there isn't anyone in L.A who doesn't know. Then Liz sat back and looked at the beautiful buildings going by. She opened the window to get some air inside. The wind blew but she liked it. The drive took 10 minutes. Then she walked into a packed office. She went to the first desk she saw. Liz asked to have a meeting with Chuck Bass. The lady said that it wasn't possible. Liz said that she came all the way from New York to do an interview about Mr. Bass, because she's from his old school. The lady looked at her and asked for a name. Liz said that her name was Eliza Newman. The lady said that she has to call and ask. The lady said that Liz could go and sit while she calls Mr. Bass's secretary. Liz sat down and waited for a while. Soon the lady showed that Liz could come. Liz went back. The lady said that Mr. Bass is very busy, but it turns out that he does want to meet you. Liz smiled. The lady asked what age she was. Liz said that she's soon 15. The lady said that Mr. Bass will see Ms. Newman tomorrow at 3 pm, but until then Mr. Bass's secretary said that Ms. Newman can stay at the Bel hotel. Liz looked at the lady and asked her where it was. The lady stared at her and said that it's a couple of blocks down, and Mr. Bass secretary has made the reservations and paid for one night. Liz thanked the lady and started to walk to the direction the lady had pointed to. Soon enough she was in front of the Bel hotel. Liz went in and asked for the reservation. She was escorted to a single room. Liz spent some time in the room reading the letters again. Then she went downstairs to eat some dinner. First she had a drink with the Id Jessica had organized her. Then she asked for a table and a menu. Soon after she had made her order she saw someone coming in. There were a lot of people around him. But when one man left to deal with something, she saw him. It was the man who had held her when she had just been born, and the man who'd sent her letters for 15 years. It made Liz laugh hysterically that she'd waited for 15 years for this moment, that didn't even feel that important.


	4. Chapter 4: The truth

The boy said that he was sorry that he came with such a rush, but he nearly missed the plane. Liz said that it was fine. She looked at this boy. He wore black, and he had some tattoos. The boy then introduced himself as Justin. Liz said that she was Liz well Elizabeth. Justin said that it must be some family name. Liz said that she didn't know. Justin laughed. Then he asked if Liz was on a business or pleasure journey to L.A. Liz said that it was actually both. Justin said that then L.A is the place. Liz asked politely what Justin's intentions where in L.A. Justin said that his friends live there. Liz said that it was pleasure then. Justin said that actually he was also going to do some business with some record companies. Liz said that it sounds fascinating. Justin said that he'd let her listen, but then she might steal the tune. Liz said that it sounds smart. Justin took his IPOD out and started to focus on his music. Liz did the same, but her focus was on the letters. She started with the first one sent on her first birthday.

Dear El,

This is my first of many letters to you. I know you can't read, but I hope you know that I love you and that you'll read this later. Perhaps Dorota will read this to you if your mother can't. I did leave, about a month ago, but not because I didn't love you, or your mother. Your mother got pregnant with you and she got scared since she wasn't sure if I'd be there for her and you. Then she told me that she didn't want an unsure relationship hanging over you. So we decided to break up. Or your mother decided. I lived at the Empire hotel that I own in New York. I remember the day you were born. I was totally amazed by how beautiful and small you were. I just wanted to look after you and hold you forever. But your mother did want that. She refused to let me see you, so I left. By the way, I hope you liked your necklace. It belonged to my mother before, she passed away. I hope to hear from you when you become older!

From Love: Your father Chuck Bass.

After reading the letter she remembered all those presents that mom said came from some distant relative. Just to make sure, she looked at the necklace she wore. It had an E for Elizabeth. Then she remembered how Justin had asked her if it was a family name. Maybe her grandmother's name was Elizabeth. She was surprised that her mother had agreed to that name. But as she recalls her mother had always called her either Liz or El. More often she called her Liz. Her friends called her El, just because they didn't want to call her by the same name as everyone else. Then she started to read the next letter that was dated around Christmas. Again there had been a gift with the letter. Liz read all, the letter except the very last one that was dated last month. She had just had her 15th birthday. Then she opened it. This time the letter was pretty brief.

Dear El,

I know you must be mad at me, and by now you have understood what happened. I know I can't protect you from the world from here, but I want to. I bet you've all grown up and I bet you look so incredible beautiful. I hope that guys aren't giving you a hard time. I know that right now you must be pretty mad at me, but when you want to find me, come to the Bel hotel in L.A. I'll be waiting for you there. And I'll love you for always.

Sincerely your father,

Chuck Bass

P.S. I hope you wear red. I remember it suited your mother perfectly.

At this point Liz was crying. She knew by what Gossip Girl had said that her father was not the one to say pretty things, and treat women like they're human beings. Justin turned to Liz and asked her what the matter was. Liz smiled and dried her tears. Then she said that she was just reading a letter her father sent her. Justin said that it must have been really good. Liz said that it was the best. Justin said that he doesn't have experience with good fathers. Liz asked why not. Justin said that his father left about two years ago. Liz said that she was sorry, but she kind of understood. Justin asked how that was. Liz said that for 15 years she thought her father had abandon her, or she was lead to believe so, but apparently her mother had thrown her father out. Justin said that it sounds funny. Liz said that it was true, and that her father actually wanted to see her. Justin said that it sounds amazing, but how did Liz find out about this. Liz said that she searched for 15 years for her dad, and then she found a picture and then a name. Justin said that is it possible that Liz is going over to meet him. Liz said that he knows nothing. Justin said that it sounds like a great reunion. Liz smiled and said that she doesn't know if she can tell him immediately. Justin said that if Liz didn't have anything to do, then he'd be at the Hunk bar on 45 Street with his friends. Liz said that it sounded great. Justin said that he should warn Liz that he has a twin brother. Liz laughed and said that she'd find him, but she was curious how they got in. Justin said that they have a couple of fake Id's and a friend working at the bar. Liz said that she needs to say his name at the door then. Justin said that Liz apparently knows the drill. Liz laughed and listened to the pilot telling them that they had landed in L.A.


End file.
